


Love at First Sketch

by elavoria



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Meet-Cute, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavoria/pseuds/elavoria
Summary: Shameless self-insert character goes on a first date with Nick in Diamond City, because I am thirsty for rusty robots. ;p





	Love at First Sketch

Feeling a pang of hunger, Ela added a few more strokes to her mutfruit sketch before capping her pencil and sticking it in her coat pocket. Her brow furrowed as she silently critiqued her drawing. Mutfruit plants were among her favorites; she found the delicate leaves and curling tendrils delightful to draw, though she had yet to be entirely satisfied with her representations of them. Still, it was an improvement, she thought as she closed her sketchbook and slipped off her stool. Cradling the book in her left arm, she turned off the lights and opened the greenhouse door with a familiar sweep of her hand. Even with her eyes downcast as she closed the door gently behind her, she could tell it was later at night than she had thought. Her stomach growled as if to draw her attention to this fact, and she smiled softly to herself. She glanced up to look at the sky, but instead her gray eyes met bright yellow ones—

“Mr. Valentine!”

Ela felt herself drop her sketchbook in surprise, but her embarrassment kept her frozen in place, staring wide-eyed at the synth. Chuckling at her reaction, he bent down to pick up the book; it had opened during the fall, exposing the last sketches she had been working on.

“So, you’re an artist, huh?” he asked as he examined the botanical drawings.

“Yes,” she responded, still flustered and keenly aware of it. She hoped he wouldn’t flip the pages, but couldn’t summon up the courage to say so.

“Not bad. Not bad at all,” he said approvingly.

Ela blushed and stammered out her thanks, simultaneously horrified that he was about to turn the page and entranced by his mechanical hand. Her more personal drawings were few and scattered throughout the book, but still decidedly there. The detective flipped through several pages without incident — such delicate fingers, Ela could not help but think — until he inevitably paused.

“Well, what have we here,” he mused, index finger poised over a sketch. He angled the book for her to see: it was one of her attempts to draw his eyes, and not an entirely accurate one since she had not had an opportunity to look at him properly. She cringed internally as she glanced from the sketch to Nick and realized just how inaccurate it was, though she supposed it was forgivable since she had only seen his face from a distance. These eyes now fixed her in a good-natured stare.

“Well, I... you...”

Ela was unable to form a response, and to her further embarrassment, her stomach decided to remind her that she was hungry. Nick noticed, and with a smile, closed her book and handed it back to her. She took it graciously and hugged it to her chest.

“What say I buy you a cup of noodles, and we start over?”

The artist managed to hold back an instinctual “are you sure?” in favor of a gracious “I’d love that, thank you.”

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Nick said as the pair made their way to the noodle stand. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Ela,” she responded, wondering if she should also provide her last name. Her thoughts were cut short when a passing woman brushed against her shoulder too purposefully to be accidental.

“Already, huh,” the detective mused, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He stopped walking and turned to face Ela, who mirrored him.

“I’m sorry. Some folks wouldn’t know civility if it—”

The artist placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him into silence.

“It’s a small price to pay, for your company,” she said, her eyes twinkling in the lamplight. Nick gave her an appraising look and smiled.

“You know, I’m incapable of blushing.”

“That isn’t going to stop me,” Ela responded playfully, though she felt her self-consciousness returning and removed her hand. They continued their walk. “I wish people were more accepting.”

“You and me both. Now, what can I get ya?”

The pair had stopped in front of the Power Noodles stand. Takahashi was stirring away, his neon sign flashing behind him. Ela could not help but smile, surrounded as she was by the lights and the quiet bustle of the city, yet anchored to Nick, at least for this moment. She savored it.

“Just a standard bowl, please,” she said, returning her attention to the synth and realizing he had been watching her. She blushed lightly.

“You got it.”

Ela stood back and watched as Nick ordered, admiring how his coat hung loosely on his frame and accentuated his waist. She had had an idea that he was a good sort, but she found him even more charming in person. She smiled as he returned with a bowl of noodles and presented it with a flourish.

“I hope this makes up for my prying earlier,” he said as she accepted the meal.

“Oh, more than enough, Mr. Val—”

The detective waved a hand to stop her. “It’s Nick. Call me Nick.”

“All right, Nick.” Ela felt a thrill as she said his name. “Thank you.”

The dinner rush had passed, allowing them to find a relatively private place to sit. The artist started on her noodles, taking great care to eat daintily and hoping it wouldn’t show too much.

“You haven’t been here long, have you?” Nick mused.

She finished her bite and shook her head. “A couple weeks.”

At that, Nick proceeded to give her his take of the city and its most notable residents, allowing her to eat uninterrupted, for which she was silently grateful. When she finished, she placed her bowl and chopsticks in the designated bin at the stand and returned to the synth.

“That’s enough of me talking,” he said as she sat down. “These drawings of yours don’t strike me as being only for pleasure, is that so?”

Ela smiled. “Yes, that’s right. The botanical illustrations in this book are practice for my work for the Science Center, though I also enjoy drawing plants for fun. I help catalogue various specimens, and tend the plants themselves at times.”

“You must have experience with plants.”

“But of course. I helped grow food at my previous settlement, where I lived until now. I loved it; I loved being able to get this wasteland to produce something green and nourishing. Not that it was all green... I would do little experiments to try to get the plants to grow their best. The Science Center is much more technical about it, of course. I’ve learned a lot here.”

“It’s good to see someone interested in keeping their CPU sharp,” Nick said approvingly.

“I do try,” Ela responded, blushing lightly at the compliment.

The two gazed at each other, soft smiles mirrored on their faces.

“You seem hopeful for a greener Commonwealth.”

“I am. Most of the food we grow produces flowers, and if we could create strains that don’t bear fruit, it could be the start of having flower gardens again.”

“Flower gardens and white picket fences...”

Ela’s face brightened. “Yes, like in the picture books... The old world was really something.”

“Yes,” Nick said slowly. “It was. Plenty of darkness, too. I wouldn’t go pining after a time you’ve never known,” he warned.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“That’s a story for another time,” he said with a wry smile.

“Well, I look forward to it.” Sensing that their time together was coming to an end, she added, “When can I see you again?”

“You’re awful eager,” the synth noted, laughing softly.

Ela blushed hard and started to stammer out a response.

“Sorry, I’m not used to this,” he explained gently. “We’ll see each other around, I’m sure. Or you could stop by my office sometime. But... I’m still missing something. What could a young woman like yourself possibly want with an old bot with a mug like mine?”

“You’re the detective,” Ela said with a grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “You tell me.”

Nick chuckled. “Is that an offer of employment?”

The artist regarded him for a moment. “I’d prefer to think of it as... a partnership.”

“A partnership, eh?” he mused, catching her meaning. He took a few moments to consider. “I’m game, but are you sure? Wouldn’t want to set you up for disappointment.”

“Maybe I like old robots with a penchant for doing good.”

“Maybe, huh. Well, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Nick stood and Ela followed suit, cradling her sketchbook in her left arm.

“And now, I walk you home? Is that right?”

Her eyes widened. “Only if you like,” she said, though she could not help smiling at the thought.

“I think I would. If only to see you smile.”

Ela smiled and lowered her gaze in embarrassment. “Nick...”

“This city could use more hope. More happiness.”

The synth offered his arm, and she took it graciously, gently leading him down the alley that led to her home. Once they were out of earshot of the remnants of the market crowd, he added quietly, “And you’re easy on the eyes.”

“Nick,” she repeated emphatically, though her tone conveyed her pleasure.

“If anyone gives you trouble, you come find me.”

Ela indicated that they had reached her destination, and the pair came to a stop. She slowly extracted her arm and turned to face the detective.

“I will. Thank you for to-night. It was wonderful.”

“And thank you. It’s been... a long time.”

They held each other’s gaze admiringly, each seemingly loath to leave.

“Your eyes are stunning,” Ela said quietly.

“Well, I...” Nick’s voice was huskier with his embarrassment, and he chuckled to cover it. “Not as stunning as you.”

The artist was distracted from her own embarrassment as the synth took her right hand in his; her breath caught at his metal touch, and she could not keep herself from staring. He kept his eyes trained on her face as he slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently; Ela felt her strength leave her. Nick gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

“Take care of yourself,” he said with a smile and a tip of his hat.

“You, too,” she said softly.

The detective turned and sauntered down the alley with a smile lingering on his face, leaving Ela staring after him, hugging her sketchbook to her chest and wondering how she got so lucky.


End file.
